ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Parker
Penelope Parker is a youngest member of the Hero Agents. she is a Mutated Human and does not register as an Osmosian. 'Appearance' Penelope resembles as a typical 11 year old girl. She has blue eyes and brunette hair tied in a pony tail and have side-comb bang across her temple. She wears a pale-blue sweater, black skirt and white tube socks with a pair of shoes with long shoelaces. She carried a red handbag which she stores her school books and items. She used to wear glasses but after gaining Spider-Power, her sight had enhanced to the point she doesn't need her glasses anymore, though she wears them as a front. She owns 2 costumes: 'Make-Shift Costume' This costume was made by Penelope's aunt, May Parker, to conceal her secret identity. Her mask looks similar as Spider-Man's except her eyes doesn't have protective lens and a hole in the back of her head for her pony tail. She wears a blue short-sleeves body suit with long red-'n-black striped inner sleeves, wore red tube socks, red/white shoes with long shoe-laces and a frilly blue skirt. She wears a pair of pale-blue, fingerless gloves with an opening for her spinnerets. On her torso is the spider icon. 'Spider-Armor' When Penelope joined the Hero Agents, Cooper created a new Omni-Suit for her. The Spider-Armor greatly resembles Spider-Man's costume except the whole structures are similar as the Omni Suit, have wing flaps beneath the arms, and the spider icon is more edged and with neon-blue glow. 'Personality' Penelope reveals to be a very eager and intelligent girl, always curious over science and genetics, and always participate every science convention. She, however, had low self-esteem as she was treated as a social pariah by the students. When she attains Spider-Power, she went to hide her powers, fearing everyone will fear her but was motivated to help people under Aunt May's advice and by the example of the Hero Agents. After being recruited by Hero Agents, Penelope becomes more confident and developed a sense of humor similar as Spider-Man. She also likes to make references and jokes around logics. 'History' When the Terrorachnid attacks the DNAliens in Queens, Penelope was caught in a cross-fire and was dying but the Terrorachnid bitten her and injected the DNA Powers into her system then webbed her up in a cocoon. After being hibernated for a day, Penelope shedded her skin and hatched out of the cocoon, emerging as a new Penelope but she had no memory what happen before and after getting injured by the battle. When the thug mugged Penelope, her Spider-Power is activated and she spray organic webbing, tying up the thug and she enters a panic that she ran away. She then felt a tingling sensation that warned her the incoming car and she jumped 15 ft up to cling on the wall, which frighten her even more. Once she returns home, she reveals her powers to May Parker and believed the Terrorachnid gave her that power. She then decide to try to hide her powers but May told her normal is overrated and she should use her powers like the Hero Agents. By wearing the make-shirt costume, Penelope began her new career as the Spectacular Spider-Girl. TBA 'Powers And Abilities' After being bitten by Terrorachnid, Penelope gain an array of Spider-Powers *'Enhanced Strength:' Penelope's average strength had cross with the Terrorachnid, giving her propotional strength that allows her to lift 10 tons and is strong enough to knock out a Vaxasaurian. *'Enhanced Speed:' The Terrorachnid bite grants her great speed, allowing her to outrun the speeding car, clocking about 150 - 200 mph. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility:' Penelope's reflexes and agility, as well as dexterity, had enhanced to super-human level. *'Enhanced Balance:' Penelope's sense of balance or equilibruim had enhanced to the point she's able to stand perfectly still on any surface, even if it's mobile (i.e. moving car). *'Enhanced Healing Factor:' Penelope's healing and recovery is 5 times faster then average human. *'Wall Crawling/Adhesive Stick:' After the bite, Penelope's skin had grown a sharp, "barbed" like material that allows Penelope to cling on any surface using any part of her body, mainly hands and feet. *'Spider-Sense:' A mysterious, unexplained organic alarm detector located in the rear of her brain, which lets out a tingling buzzing sensation when it detects incoming dangers or the presence of potential threats. The Spider-Sense also allows Penelope to scan her whole surrounding in an instant to locate the source of danger. The Spider-Sense also allows her to see unseen objects and auras of living beings. *'Organic Webbing Project:' Penelope gain spinneret on her forearms in the wrist area, which allows her to discharge organic webbings by pressing her middle and ring fingers on her palms. *'Webbing Manipulation:' Penelope is capable of manipulate the webbing for form variation of web techniques, from web line to web net to impact webbing. 'Spider-Armor Capabilities' When wearing the Spider-Armor, Penelope's powers had augmented by 2 folds and gain all basic equipments as the Omni-Suit such as H.U.D., Stealth System and others. She doesn't need Detective Vision as she rely on her Spider-Sense. The other features are: *'Web Blaster:' A customize web shooters that allows Penelope use different type of web fluids that gives her an edge against foes that can't be stop by her organic webbing. Each cartidges contains unique type of webbing and can be select by rotating the side. To discharge them, Penelope must balled her fists, to avoid firing her organic webs and tangle up with the Web Blaster. **'Ice Webbing:' A cyro-kinetic webbing that freezes the targets in a block of ice. It is strong enough to hold a Pyronite for 5 minutes. **'Acid Webbing:' A special type of webbing that contains acidic property, allowing Penelope to combat opponents with invulnerability or superior healing factor (i.e. Methanosian...) **'Magnetic Webbing:' A type of webbing filled with magnetic ions that are useful to distrupt any remote-controlled frequencies. **'Flame Webbing:' A pyro-kinetic webbing that burst the target in flames. It is useful against Symbiote and DNAlien Florauna. **'Taser Webbing:' A bio-electric-charged webbing that can stun enemies and overload robotic opponents. *'Spider-Tracer:' A spider-shapen tracking device that can be attached on any surface of the target. The Spider-Armor can lock on the signal of the Spider-Tracer to pursuit the target. **'Radio Tracer:' An alternate Spider-Tracer which can attached on any radio tower and eavesdrops any radio frequencies in the air. **'Explosive Tracer:' An offensive version of Spider-Tracer that can damage structures and cause point-blank damages to opponents. *'Spider-Arms:' Four mechanical spider-arms that are stored in her back and can be use for increasing mobility and combat. *'Stingers:' A titanium-alloyed projectile that can be fire by voice command. Penelope finds them too brutal and only uses them as emergency. 'Weaknesses' Due of her young age, Penelope is inexperianced and tends to make mistakes. Her Spider-Sense cannot detect beings who are capable of moving at supersonic speed, warp between space/time or having powers similar as her. Also, some danger can be so great, the Spider-Sense will cause her severe pain. Her Spider-Sense cannot detect Symbiote. Like all spiders, Penelope is very vulnerable to Ethyle Chloride. 'Power Level' 'Trivia' *Penelope is the only member of the Hero Agents that's not either Human, Alien, Hybrids or Osmosians. *Penelope is not an Osmosian, instead she's a Mutated Human like Casey Animal. *When asked if Penelope is a Spider Totem, Drake answered that he doesn't sense the essence of Spider God from her. Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Mutants Category:Female Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes